Image sensing devices may be used in a variety of applications, including for example, guidance systems, medical imaging systems, and astronomical applications. Image sensing devices may include large format infrared sensors and high-density focal plane array assemblies, and may be fabricated from materials that operate at cryogenic temperatures. Cryogenic cooling systems may be provided to maintain a cryogenic temperature environment for the image sensing devices during use. However, different components of the image sensing device may have different operating temperature requirements. Also, cryogenic cooling systems may be large and heavy, which may lead to increased cost, weight, and complexity of the image sensing device the cryogenic cooling system is incorporated in.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative cryogenic cooling systems and image sensing devices.